Project Summary (Training Core) The Training Core will be structured to facilitate interdisciplinary training among the Research Projects and Cores. The Core will have three interconnected emphases: (1) research experience with University of Washington (UW) SRP biomedical and environmental science projects; (2) experience interfacing with governmental agencies and stakeholders; and (3) general aspects of professional development. The Training Core will contribute to the support of up to 5 doctoral students for 3 years each, with a target of 4 students. The pool of trainees will consist of doctoral students in the departments represented by the UW SRP, including Environmental and Occupational Health Sciences (DEOHS), Epidemiology, Biostatistics, Genome Sciences, and Civil Engineering. As one source of trainees, the UW SRP Training Core will partner with two highly relevant NIEHS-funded training grants at UW; the Biostatistics, Epidemiologic and Bioinformatic Training in Environmental Health (BEBTEH) Training Grant (Director: Dr. Lianne Sheppard, DEOHS), and the Environmental Pathology and Toxicology (EP/T) Training Grant (Director: Dr. Thomas Montine, Department of Pathology); to identify up to 3 trainees who will conduct research primarily in the SRP Biomedical Research Projects. Two doctoral students will be directly supported by SRP, with the expectation that their research will be conducted in the SRP Environmental Sciences Projects. All trainees will engage in research projects that are compatible with both the trainees' backgrounds and their research interests. Trainees will be required to participate in SRP activities, and encouraged to complete at least 2 rotations in other UW SRP labs or cores. A strong emphasis will be placed on providing rotation experience in the Research Translation and Community Engagement Cores, which will be especially beneficial to trainees who will ultimately seek careers that bridge the conduct of research with translation. A rotation internship with EPA Region 10 will also be an option, especially as our Center will develop increasing partnerships with federal and state government agencies. We will make concerted efforts to recruit and retain underrepresented minority trainees, leveraging existing UW diversity program resources.